


【朱白】洗衣房爱情故事

by palado



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palado/pseuds/palado
Summary: 朱一龙：洗衣房工作人员白宇：18线小艺人
Relationships: Bai Yu & Zhu Yilong, Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong
Kudos: 16





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 朱一龙：洗衣房工作人员  
> 白宇：18线小艺人

第一章

白宇是壹星娱乐的一个全能型小艺人，唱歌，跳舞，演戏，他都会。但是公司不捧他，“十八线”的白宇同学也就一直住在一个廉价但很干净的小公寓里。

在公寓楼下，有一家自助式的洗衣房，白宇经常来这家洗衣服。把衣服扔进洗衣机，扫码付款，然后坐在洗衣机前的小板凳上，看着洗衣机里面的衣服转啊转的发呆，或者跟洗衣房唯一一个工作人员聊聊天，但聊的只限今天吃了什么，玩了什么游戏，天气如何。白宇觉得这个工作人员挺不容易的，他有次问这个工作人员：“哥们，你怎么想的来这打工，这可是得经常独守空房的活。”而这个工作人员忽然特别认真的看着他，跟他说：“我觉得挺好的，很安静，而且，你不是总来吗，我很喜欢跟你聊天，所以，这个工作我挺喜欢的。”

“这和跟我聊天有什么关系...这工作都能闲出p来...”白宇一边想着之前的聊天，一边慢悠悠的往洗衣房走，随着心情，哼着轻快的调调。

“诶！哥们！下午好啊！”白宇一进门就边大声嚷嚷着边走向端端正正坐在柜台后面的人“干啥呢干啥呢，看着我有这么开心吗，激动的手机都掉了”  
“没大没小的...你得叫我哥...”这位白宇心中的老实人红着脸憋半天憋出了这么一句话可给白宇乐坏了，他一边往洗衣机里塞衣服一边逗旁边的人：“哥哥，生气了？”等面前洗衣机都转起来了，身边的人才闷闷的说了一句：“没...但是...你还是叫我龙哥吧...我叫朱一龙...”“哈哈哈...好！龙哥，你可真有意思”白宇笑着拍了拍朱一龙的肩，拍着拍着，他就感觉不太对，感觉自己被驴了！“等一下，朱一龙，你看着比我小啊，你咋让我管你叫哥，你多大啊”  
“22...”  
还好，自己没被驴！不过白宇转念一想，还是不对！“那你怎么知道我比你小...”  
“嗯...猜的”朱一龙思考了几秒，然后露出了老实人的笑容。  
“行吧...”白宇瞬间就决定相信这个说法，朱一龙默默搬了俩小板凳，跟白宇并排坐下。白宇一手拄着脸，一手随意的敲着膝盖，语气半开玩笑半认真的递话茬“龙哥，你这么老实会被欺负的，有没有人欺负你？要是有告诉我，我帮你揍他们”  
“没有的...我看起来像是被欺负的样子吗...”朱一龙的视线随着白宇敲打膝盖的手指飘忽着，白宇听了没有再说什么，只是嘿嘿一笑，然后继续专注的盯着旋转的滚筒。

而让人迷茫的，不安的现实与未来，也随着滚筒缓缓的转啊转，在这个暖洋洋的午后，渐渐沉静下来。


	2. 洗衣房爱情故事 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 异地👉再相见，仅在一章内

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背景 ，ooc都是我的  
> 洗衣房工作人员×小艺人  
> 入坑这么久，还不写，总觉得缺点什么

白宇已经擦头发擦了半个小时了，他盯着微信“龙哥”的小框框，不知道该怎么表达自己即将作为男三参演推理类连续剧《夜将尽》的喜悦。

他没跟朱一龙说过自己是个艺人的事，怕自己尴尬，也怕人家不知道咋回答。

“今天怎么没来？”

“我的意思是...你正常都是每三天来洗衣房一次...生病了？”

“龙哥？”白宇随手把毛巾扔一边，看着对话框里左边一条条往外蹦字，不回也不行了，于是白宇深吸一口气，发了句语音：“害，我体格好着呢，没生病，这..不是接着工作了嘛！在家忙着准备呢！哈哈哈...”

“嗯...那挺好的，要去很久吧”对方看来是一直守在屏幕前。

“也不久，一个多月吧。你怎么知道我要去外地？”白宇趴在床上，两手啪啪的打字。

“猜的😊”

看着这俩字白宇就乐了，想象着朱一龙表情肯定又是老实的微笑，想调戏老实人的心又躁动起来:“龙哥，别想我啊，咱俩要一个多月见不着了。”白宇发完这句话就被自己骚的笑的直锤床。

“我会想你的😊”老实人朱一龙显然与一般人不一样，把白宇都整愣了一下。

“你早点睡吧，都11点了”对话框左边又紧接着蹦出来一句话。

“嗯嗯，龙哥晚安”

“晚安。”

白宇定了闹钟把手机扔到一边，关了灯，闭上眼睛，脑子里还想着自己的老实朋友。

“这个工作人员是真的帅”见到朱一龙时候白宇觉得说这人是个大明星他都信。虽然俩人平时聊天也挺没营养的，但是他就是觉得，朱一龙这人，肯定特别好，他来到这个城市，能交到这么个朋友，太幸运了。等自己有好作品了，再跟他说自己是个演员吧！

第二天，起的很早，但因为要有戏拍了而十分兴奋的精神小伙白宇，被公司司机拉到影视城，进行拍摄。给经纪人发完“我到了”，白宇想了想也给朱一龙发了条微信。

拍摄的第一天，他的戏份很少，大部分时间都坐在一边观摩其他人，一天也没看手机，在场地里吃午饭晚饭的时候，他就跟剧组的人唠家常，聊剧本，剧组的气氛被他带的也活跃了起来。

一直到晚上收工，往酒店走的时候，他才开了手机，一如既往没有未接来电，打开微信，只有朱一龙发来的两条信息“嗯，到了就好。”“睡了吗？”

白宇一进屋就给朱一龙发了语音通话，响了两三声，对方就接通了。“喂，龙哥啊，我刚收工，还没睡呢，不好意思啊，一天没看手机”

“嗯没关系，辛苦了”朱一龙的声音还是那么沉静，白宇兴奋了一天的心也慢慢平静下来“不辛苦，这是我喜欢的工作我不觉得辛苦，龙哥，你不是说自己不熬夜吗，给我发微信时候都12点多了，还网上冲浪呢？”

“没有，只是看你一直没回，有点担心，就想问问...”白宇心想着这好兄弟还上哪找第二个，边逗着朱一龙:“龙哥，不用担心我，我这是正经工作。”

果然电话那边的人意料之中的顿住了，白宇憋着笑，听那边正经人缓缓回了一句:“我知道...你早点睡吧，明天还要早起吧。”

“得嘞，晚安我龙哥。”

接下来的拍摄现场，剧组的大家都慢慢熟络起来。白宇虽然是新人，但是有天赋，演戏很认真，很投入，各主演和现场导演编剧也都乐于指导他，到他所有戏份拍完，又成长了不少，一个月不长不短，转眼就是他和几位演员戏份拍完，要离开剧组的日子。白宇挨个跟剧组的同伴告别之后，就坐着离开影视城的大巴离开了，这天是周三，大巴上只有几个老年人。白宇拖着行李箱走到了后排靠窗的位置，他还是感到有些不真实，就这么就拍完了，还想继续拍戏...要拍出好作品...

微信提示音让白宇回到现实中，他边从包里拿手机边想，是龙哥吧。解锁后看到微信界面上仅有的一个红点，白宇在心里夸了夸自己——真是个小机灵鬼

“白宇，你往回走了吗？”拍戏这些天，白宇和朱一龙每天都会聊几句，朱一龙自然知道他今天工作结束。

“嗯，俩小时，差不多能到家，我这回可是有特别多的衣服需要拿到你店里洗了啊”发出去后，白宇又怕朱一龙觉得自己不讲卫生，赶紧又加一句“我不是这一个月都没换衣服啊！我有自己洗的，但是除了这些还有很多衣服要洗”白宇也不知道自己为啥要加一句，以前上学住校时候，哥们经常不洗衣服，也没见解释过。而手机那一边的朱一龙，好像也并不在意:“嗯好的，晚上回来我给你接风，请你吃好吃的😊”公交车上的白宇捧着手机笑的像个小傻子，也懒得打字了，于是，另一边的朱一龙就听到一句带着笑意的“龙哥，你怎么这么好”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 洗衣房工作人员×小艺人
> 
> 本章预告：看似一本正经，实则很辣？朱一龙白宇会双双掉马？  
> 整天忙于学习，尽量一两天更一次
> 
> ⚠背景，ooc，我的，里面人名瞎编。  
> 写给自己，当然有人也喜欢就更好了

白宇真的没想到，朱一龙这小子看着白白嫩嫩，天然清爽，居然能这么辣！啊...不是，是...居然能吃这么辣的火锅！  
白宇为了不让朱一龙觉得自己不行，不停的喝可乐，压着自己因为吃的太辣而打个不停的嗝。而对面的朱一龙，满脸的幸福满足，自从坐在座位上，朱一龙的嘴角就没下来过，专注的涮着食材，专注的吃着，时不时还看向白宇，腼腆一笑。可能白宇拿着可乐盯着朱一龙时间有点长，朱一龙才慢慢把筷子放下，有些紧张的问白宇：“怎么不吃了？你是不喜欢吃火锅吗...我，我以为火锅这么好吃，应该都爱吃...而且我觉得这家店很正宗...”

“嗝...”

白宇迅速捂住自己嘴，拼命摇头，眼神疯狂暗示对方“自己很喜欢”，“这家店很好”，“你真棒”。而朱一龙恍然大悟，走过去坐到白宇旁边，按下了白宇捂着嘴的手，对白宇发出了灵魂的质问：“你是不能吃辣吗？”  
白宇觉得，既然已经被发现了...但还是要反驳一下！“不是啊我能吃辣就是嗝...龙哥请我吃这么好吃的嗝...火锅太感动了嗝...感动的！”  
朱一龙：“...噗...盒盒盒盒盒盒”  
白宇好久之后回忆起二人第一次一起吃饭的场景，只记着，火锅沸腾着，餐厅的暖色灯光，旁边人的笑容，所有的一切都过分炙热了。

而此时此刻，白宇狂灌了几口可乐终于止住了打嗝。他一手捂住脸，一手拍着笑个不停的朱一龙：“你这人，笑啥笑啥！没见过吃辣打嗝的吗，早知道我就...算了...别笑了诶！”  
“没见过...盒盒盒盒盒盒...”  
看着并不打算见好就收的朱一龙，白宇默默打开手机照相机，迅速搂过来还在傻笑的朱一龙...一张双人自拍get✓。  
朱一龙笑不出来了，脸也红了，扒拉着翻身农奴把歌唱的白宇，要抢手机。白宇把手机举的老远，嘴角疯狂上扬：“哈哈哈哈哈龙哥！咱俩第一张合照，待会我就发个微博留念！”朱一龙动作瞬间停止，掀开白宇还挂在自己身上的胳膊，认真的看着一脸骄傲的白宇：“你要把这个照片发到微博上吗？”白宇被朱一龙搞得有点蒙圈：“咋，咋了？你生气了啊？你要是不愿意我就不发了，但是我微博没有多少人，就当给自己看。”  
“没有生气，我愿意。”朱一龙超小声的回了白宇，但目光闪躲，甚至开始咬手指甲。  
得了肯定答案，白宇也没细究朱一龙的异常，像个收到礼物想马上对同学们炫耀的小朋友，登上微博快速敲完文案，填上照片，发送！白宇嘿嘿一笑，转头看向好似正在神游的朱一龙：“龙哥，我待会把照片也传给你一份，把你照的特别帅！真的！而且，我龙哥，咋照都帅！对了龙哥，要不咱俩互粉啊，你玩不玩微博啊？”说着，白宇解锁了屏幕，低头一看，笑容逐渐凝固...靠！上错号了！白宇有些绝望的在心里默默开导自己，可乐喝多了，我醉了，我醉了...做好心里建设的白宇抬头就看见一个嘴微张，眼睛睁的更大的有些慌乱的朱一龙，而俩人目光相遇的瞬间，朱一龙的表情管理上线了，虽然语调有些飘忽：“我不玩微博，就不互粉了，照片...照片你想着发给我。”白宇连忙应下，并且默念了好几遍祖宗保佑...

回家的路上，两人并肩慢步走着，没人开口说话，气氛却也并不尴尬。知了不停的叫，风吹的树叶哗哗的响，沿途公园里散步的大人，追逐打闹的孩童...夏季的夜晚不算安静，但也是“季节限定”的风味。而此时白宇心中却是五味杂陈，当初毅然决然选择了自己喜欢的职业：演员，却也没想到这条路会这么难，一个人来到陌生的城市，虽然公司的人平时见面也有温柔的问候，但互相都保持着距离。而没钱没势的自己也只接到过算上这次《夜将尽》一共三个剧，前两个还都是戏份更少的小配角。白宇深吸了一口气，看了看身边安静跟着他走的朱一龙。朱一龙是他来到这个城市，第一个非常在意的人，如果自己演过很多好剧，那刚才就不会这么尴尬了...白宇更加坚定了自己要努力认真演戏的决心之后，慢慢放松下来后他想起来刚才一瞬间朱一龙的反常举动，白宇的“逗龙”之心兴奋不已，于是他假装漫不经心的搂住朱一龙的肩膀：“诶，龙哥，刚才，你慌什么啊？是不是有什么事瞒着我啊”  
朱一龙，机灵如他，也卡壳了好几秒，随即抬眼真诚的看向白宇：“因为我执意要吃火锅导致你一直打嗝，没吃多少东西，我很愧疚...然后我就想问你爱吃什么，我给你做顿饭补偿，但是我突然想起来我只会做西红柿炒鸡蛋...所以我慌了...”白宇已经很久没吃家里做的菜了，来到这边基本都是订外面餐馆的饭，听到朱一龙这么说，他突然间十分想吃这道西红柿炒鸡蛋“龙哥啊，什么时候有机会，你一定要给我做，我很喜欢西红柿炒鸡蛋，以前在家时候经常吃”  
“好，一定。”  
白宇看着好像在听长官训话的小兵一样的朱一龙，心脏有些酸软，拍了拍朱一龙：“好啦好啦，走吧！”


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 洗衣房工作人员×小艺人  
> ⚠：背景，ooc我的  
> 大概大家都忘了之前讲了啥了吧...hhh...毕竟最近太忙了  
> 谢谢支持我的兄弟萌

朱一龙从脸到脖子全红了，空调也拯救不了他，他又不知道白宇到底要干什么，已经看着他发呆...感觉有一个世纪那么久了！旁边是嗡嗡转着的洗衣机，朱一龙感觉自己的脑壳也是嗡嗡的，又想逃，但又想继续这样被白宇注视着。  
朱一龙咬着指甲，小脑袋瓜飞速运转，光速复盘着最近和白宇的对话和自己有没有做错什么事...其实自从上次俩人一起吃了火锅之后，好像一切如常，白宇还是按照以前的规律，隔了两天，来他店里洗衣服，而这没见到他的两天里，他们也会在微信聊天，硬要说有什么不一样...朱一龙一直记着要给白宇做西红柿炒鸡蛋这个事，每天都会邀请白宇来他家，但是白宇都会拒绝...为什么呢...

啊！微博！不会吧不会吧...  
朱一龙飞快的看了白宇一眼，然后又迅速低头扣小板凳上的螺丝钉。

朱一龙的慌乱和小动作自然都落在白宇眼中，白宇忽然觉得这样的龙哥真的好可爱...果然，还是很喜欢这个好朋友，不管某个晾着自己又过分关注自己日常生活的经纪人怎么说。  
“诶，龙哥，就今天吧，之前说好的给我做饭吃！”白宇好像总能很快恢复元气满满的样子，虽然朱一龙还有疑惑，但白宇不想让自己知道发生了什么，他也不会去问。只是应了晚上的约，让白宇在店里等自己，然后想着做几个拿手菜，溜达去了附近的市场。

“喂，小张，什么事？ 许导找我写个剧本？嗯...你把具体的发到我邮箱吧，我看看，嗯好再见。”

“龙哥？你在这偷着乐啥呢？”  
朱一龙听到这熟悉的声音吓得差点把手机直接塞进旁边垃圾桶里，但还是硬凭着自己多年的表情管理功力憋出一个微笑：“小白，你怎么过来了。”  
白宇指了指不远处的洗衣房，然后很自然的从朱一龙手里拎过几袋食材，语气也十分轻快：“看到你了呗！就想着过来接你，走近一看你在这傻乐呢，龙哥啊，你怎么总发呆啊”  
“我...我哪有发呆，走吧回家，饿了吧，我给你做饭”朱一龙有点慌，刚才一点也没注意到白宇走过来，也不知道他听没听到自己跟许导助理的通话...  
一路上白宇一直跟他说自己上学时候的趣事，放在平时，朱一龙肯定会特别认真的倾听，恨不得把每个字都背下来。然而今天，他一直在想着刚才的“电话危机”，连对白宇讲故事的回应都有些心不在焉。

朱一龙就住在在洗衣房楼上，白宇其实挺想知道朱一龙一个店员为什么这么敬业，住在工作地点...不过他看朱一龙这老实巴交的样子，嗯...确实是他能干出来的事！  
朱一龙开了门，俩大男人在玄关还是有点挤的，白宇拎着菜，随意的靠在门上，看朱一龙从鞋柜里拿出一双一看就是新的拖鞋，还是红色的，白宇突然又想逗龙“龙哥，你特意给我买的啊？还买的红的，哟，你是蓝的，咱俩一对啊？”  
“是啊，一对的。别贫了，进屋。”白宇看着朱一龙蹲着给他摆好了拖鞋然后抬头朝他无奈的笑了一下，是心律不齐的感觉...他胡乱的应了一声，抱着菜换了小红鞋就冲进了屋...

“小白你急什么？你知道厨房在哪吗？”


	5. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 洗衣房工作人员×小艺人  
> ⚠背景，ooc我的，人名书名瞎编  
> 我只想写个甜甜的恋爱文..）  
> 再更一章，再次感谢兄弟萌的喜爱

朱一龙的家虽然不太大，但十分整洁，白宇想了想自己的窝...嫌弃自己。他就大概的参观了一下，然后就跑到厨房去看朱一龙做菜，厨房应该是后改成开放式U型的，看得出来主人应该是很喜欢自己下厨，至少是有仪式感的人。白宇倚在吧台处看着朱一龙切菜的侧脸，语气随意：“龙哥，你这么帅，不当大明星可惜了，就你这颜值，就算搞直播也得是顶流”  
朱一龙菜也不切了，回头对他翻个白眼：“我挺喜欢我的工作的。还有一道菜，马上做好，去盛饭吧，碗筷都在你旁边。”  
白宇听话的去盛饭，嘴还不闲着：“话说，龙哥，你们洗衣房有那种...就是顾客打电话上门取衣服然后洗完再给送回去的服务吗？”  
“当然没有，有的话我还哪有空站在这炒菜...”朱一龙把一盘盘的菜端上桌，聒噪的白小宇瞬间安静了。清蒸多宝鱼、番茄炒蛋、糖醋排骨、清炒西蓝花、还有用排骨汤底做的冬瓜汤。白宇突然感觉自己之前在这吃的盒饭都是些什么东西，一双闪亮亮的眼睛看向对面的朱一龙：“龙哥，你也太好了，我第一次在这座城市感受到烟火气”  
“你先别夸...先尝尝看...”对面的年轻人早就急不可耐的吃起来，嘴巴吃的鼓鼓的，想夸又倒不开空，只能朝着朱一龙一直点头，眼睛眨巴眨巴的。朱一龙觉得这双漂亮的眼睛，亮的发烫了，于是慌忙收回了视线：“小白，你要是喜欢，可以随时过来，想吃什么我给你做...”  
“嗯！嗯！嗯！”  
朱一龙虽然没有在看白宇，但是也想象的到白宇那可爱的像小仓鼠一样的表情，他看着碗里白白圆润的米粒，想着：可能这就是白白胖胖，充满希望吧。

白宇给大厨朱一龙最好的反馈就是一桌子菜基本都吃完了，朱一龙把撑到扶桌还要帮忙刷碗的白宇赶到客厅，然后开了电视，也坐到已经瘫倒的白宇旁边。他看吃饱了就安静下来的白宇看手机看的入迷，于是就上微信去看小张发过来的资料。

“龙哥，许导点名就要请你做他这部戏的编剧，资料都在这个压缩包里，你看看能不能考虑一下...😭”  
在几部经由朱一龙手的剧备受好评后，从此变得格外抢手。不过其眼光也高，而且几乎不参与圈内的事，找到他并说服他也是一件不容易的事。

“抱歉，刚才在吃晚饭。我看了一下许导这回是要把《白猫东东的夏天》这本书翻拍成电视剧，简介我看了一眼，挺温暖清新的。但，书改剧我还是要好好研究一下原著再给你回复。”其实朱一龙对这种类型的观感一般，但手可能有他自己的想法，才给了小张一个可能的答复。  
白宇抱着手机有些困了，在沙发上蜷成一团，半眯着眼看着电视上正在播的剧。朱一龙有些犹豫，但还是揉了一把白宇软乎乎的头发：“困了？要回去吗？”  
白宇瞬间精神了许多，连忙坐了起来：“我回去的，都这么晚了...龙哥你是不是要睡觉了，那我改天再来玩嘿嘿嘿”朱一龙听了虽然心里有些空空的，但也没再挽留，看着白宇蹦蹦跶跶的换鞋，挥手，关门。朱一龙蹲下去把小红拖鞋珍重的摆到了自己的鞋旁边。


	6. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 洗衣房工作人员✖小艺人  
> ⚠背景，ooc我的  
> 每次写到一千多字就感觉是个停顿点，，所以。。我的初衷还是没变，会慢慢写一个自己喜欢的故事，谢谢陪我一起在哥俩的这个世界里旅行的朋友。

往往那些极普通的日常，仿佛具有加速时间的能力，使当时的人沉溺其中，让人觉得可以一直这样过下去。

白宇这段时间一直当朱一龙家是饭堂一样，天天去蹭饭，朱一龙也乐此不疲的换着花样的喂白宇，一直到白宇的新剧《夜将尽》要开始到各地宣传。因为男主女主都是当红的大咖，从该剧放出二人要合作拍这部戏的消息开始，热度就一直居高不下，而这次到全国各地宣传，其实是为了再推一把两个主演。白宇虽然期待着见面会，但也有很多不安和迷茫。经纪人为此次活动给他安排了一个临时助理唐小明，这个小助理看起来蔫蔫的，但跟白宇在微信上交流那叫一个活泼开朗，说什么“宇哥，这次咱们可是上了一趟顺风车！我有预感，以后你肯定能接到特别多的剧！”还有什么“宇哥，我一看你就是大富大贵之相，以后拿影帝了别忘了你的小明！”  
白宇：“......”这个助理怕是入错了行，搞传销绝对第一名。

白宇除了对自己未来的不安，他还不安朱一龙。俩人天天这样混在一起已经近一个月了，专家都说了，21天养成一个习惯...他有点舍不得朱一龙，虽然心里很清楚，这次出门最多一个月。

这天他在朱一龙家吃完晚饭坐在沙发上，电视也开着，但他看的却是朱一龙刷碗的身影，他假装随意的问朱一龙：“龙哥啊，你不好奇我是什么职业吗？我这天天在家待着...”朱一龙回头朝他笑笑：“还好。”  
可能是待在一起时间长了，朱一龙的回答跟白宇刚才想的一模一样“确实...你都不怕我是特意接近你，然后混熟了之后把你卖了吗，我滴龙哥？”  
“你把我卖了，谁给你做饭。”  
白宇一瞬间怀疑朱一龙平时那憨憨的样子是装得：“朱一龙，你老实交代，你有过几个对象？”  
朱一龙擦了手，脸上带着无辜的表情走过来坐到白宇旁边：“我没有。”  
“我不信，你太会了，不可能没对象”白宇一脸坚定，拿着抱枕指着朱一龙。  
“那小白，你是以什么身份问我呢？”朱一龙一脸委屈的抬眼看着白宇，一边还扣着破洞牛仔裤上的洞洞。  
能说会道的白宇张了张嘴，从脸红到脖子，紧紧抱住抱枕，好像突然对新闻联播十分感兴趣。

这一回合，白宇0：1朱一龙

白宇到底还是回家之后才跟朱一龙发微信说自己要出差一段时间，然后就躺在床上回想刚才的对话。是啊，以什么身份呢，当时为什么不说是以朋友身份呢...

第二天小助理来接他，看到一个双眼布满红血丝，眼底两个大黑眼圈的白宇。小助理颤颤巍巍的喊了声宇哥，然后提过了他手里的行李背包，步伐飘忽的走向了商务车。


End file.
